Together Forever
by Eloriel
Summary: After finally ending up together, Setsuna and Sara for the first time are happy. When Sara unexpectedly gets pregnant, will it bring in more happiness to their lives or will everything take a turn for the worse? MAJOR SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Angel Sanctuary I wouldn't be writing fanfics now, would I?

* * *

**Intro **

"Setsuna!" The fifteen year old girl with the long, golden hair cried and ran into the sixteen year old man's arms.  
"Sara…" Setsuna whispered and held her tight as if he never intended to let her go again.  
After all this time, after all they'd been through, they finally were together again.  
" I love you so much." Sara whispered and kissed him passionately.  
"Now we're going to be together forever." He whispered back as the first genuine smiles in a long time grew on their lips as they kissed.  
Sara broke the kiss and pressed herself deeper into her brother's arms. She burrowed her head into his chest, listening to his heart beating. The deep, steady pounding made her feel safe and as she placed a light kiss on his chin, she tilted her head upwards and whispered: "Promise me you'll never leave me again..."  
A smile lit up his tired features. "I promise. I love you and will never, ever leave again."

People couldn't help but smile when they saw the young ones' obvious love for each other; they really made a beautiful couple – the boy with his short, dirty blond hair and golden eyes and the girl strikingly similar with her long, golden hair and eyes with the colour of the sun.


	2. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** Do I look Japanese? No? Then no - I don't own Angel Sanctuary.

"Blah" Speaking  
_Blah_ Thinking

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning  
**

_**Two months later…**_

Setsuna sighed deeply as he closed the door. Another days work done.. It wasn't the work of his dreams, but it did pay the rent and they lived a comfortable life on his salary. Speaking of things of his dreams...  
"Angel, I'm home!" He frowned when he didn't get an answer.  
"Sara?" This time he heard a muffled sound from the bedroom.  
"Setsuna…" a weak voice called from inside.  
As he walked into the room he saw Sara laying on the bed, curled up as a ball.  
"Sara, how are you feeling?" he asked worriedly.  
At first she just groaned then, with a frail voice answered: "I'm not feeling well at all... I've been throwing up most of the day... I think I've got the flu or something.  
"Poor thing..." Setsuna put his bag in a corner of the room and crawled down into bed with her – holding her in a tight embrace and softly stroking her beautiful hair, just like when they were kids.  
Sara snuggled into his arms, making little, whimpering noises.  
"Onii-chan..."  
Setsuna jerked back a little. "Sara! I told you never to call me that again!" Anger started to fill his voice.  
Although his sister didn't hear him anymore – she had fallen into a deep sleep.  
He sighed deeply. _She's right though... No matter how much we deny it, we're_ _still brother and sister…_With a smirk he let his eyes wander over her. _But I don't care – no matter how much the world is against us, I still love her. Always have and always will".  
_Still smiling, he kissed her lightly on her temple and fell into a light slumber.

The first thing that came into Setsunas mind when he woke an hour later was that somebody had to be hung overor something. He'd never heard anybody feeling **so** bad; it sounded like somebody was spilling his or her guts out.  
Still sleepy it took a couple of seconds for him to notice that Sara wasn't beside him in the bed anymore.  
About a minute later Sara came stumbling back, looking very pale. She sat on the bed and suddenly there was a new light in her eyes.  
"I think that's the last... Finally!" she sighed relieved. "Maybe now I at last can eat something.  
"You mean that you haven't eaten anything at all today?" he asked worriedly, but relieved that she's feeling better now.  
She looked a bit guilty. "Ehm... No?" A sweet smile shone her face up and found it's way right into his heart.  
"You know I can't resist that smile, you little cheater."  
Sara hugged him tightly. "I know, but admit it – you love it!"  
"No, I love **you**, said Setsuna and kissed her.  
"You smooth talker..."  
"You know you love it." He teased her back with a grin on his youthful face.  
"That's not the point!"  
The siblings continued their bickering during the dinner.

As they sat down in the sofa just to relax afterwards, Sara suddenly sighed and turned to Setsuna with a bright smile.  
Setsuna frowned a bit and put his arm around her waist. "What is it?"  
She smiled again and gave him a passionate kiss. "Nothing special. I just thought about all we've been through to be here and how happy I am that we're finally together."  
"Yeah, me too."  
They embraced each other passionately and made their way back into the bedroom.  
Later that night Setsuna let his eyes wander over his loved ones beautiful face.  
"God, she's beautiful! I can't believe all we've been through, just to be together."  
The golden haired boy let his mind wander back…

**(Setsunas POV)  
**_It's really amazing that we've made it this far... I can still remember how it felt when mom walked in on me kissing Sara. The disgust, the hate and the enormous sadness in her face, but most of all it was the disgust that got to me. She never did understand, did she? Understand that from the first day that I saw Sara, when I looked into those baby blue eyes, I've loved her and she's loved me. It isn't something that we came up with and thought, "Hey, this might be fun to try out!". We fought against it from day one, but mom never saw that… She just saw something that, in her eyes, was disgusting and terribly wrong. Mom never did love me… I was too different, to strange, for her to love. When she saw that her children started to love each other in a way that wasn't ´normal´, it was the last drop – she deliberately kept us apart from each other. Although I cannot blame her for having problems with loving me, it isn't after all everyday that you give birth to a reincarnated angel. Even though our mother didn't know that, she instinctively knew that something wasn't right with me: Me, the reincarnated organic angel Alexiel – angel of war. Did I mention that it was a female angel? That was just the beginning of my problems. Alexiel loved one man more than anything: Her twin brother Rosiel (is it just me or is there a pattern here?), a brother that wanted Alexiel to come back and therefore was after me. One of his minions saw that Rosiel was jealous of Sara and me and came to the conclusion that if she killed me, her master would be happy again. Foolish girl... It was when Kirie, as the girl was called, tried to kill me that Sara stepped in front of me and took the blast for me. It was then that Sara died… It still hurts, even though she's sleeping soundly right beside me right now. I swallow hard when I think of all the trouble we had to go through to be where we are today._

_I could hardly believe my eyes and ears when I first saw Adam Kadamon, when he stopped time and told me that there was a chance for me to save my beloved. After that, my long, long journey began. My first trip went to Hades to retrieve Sara's soul, a soul that had already been collected, me being woken up in Alexiel's body because of some clumsy demon, me returning to my own body after help from Raphael, me reluctantly being declared Messiah and last but not least: My journeys back and forth from heaven and hell. Literally. Let us not forget what my poor Sara went through: First she died, then her soul wassmuggled into heaven, then she woke up in the angel Gabriel's body – although she still only had her own, Sara Mudou's memories – then she was kidnapped by one after the other and temporarily brainwashed. So much for a normal life together…_

_But speaking of hell, I wonder how Kurai is doing? Poor girl that just had to fall for the one guy she never could have – me. Sometimes I really wish that Voice hadn't been killed, I know that he really loved her and maybe she could've grown to love him too…_

_Bah! It's useless to ponder about things you cannot change. Like the baby…_

_When I saw the foetus in the little jar, with Sara's then still dead body in the background, it felt like my heart would break right there and then. Through my mental linking with Rosiel, I saw the enormous grief in Sara's/Gabriel's eyes and wanted nothing more than to be there with her, hold her and cry with her.  
__Our child… No matter how much other people would've felt like that was wrong, it felt so damn right: A living being, made out of the love between Sara and I. At least it would have been if Sara hadn't been killed and Raphael dissected her body…_

_It wasn't until a long time after that, that we learned that there never was a child – Raphael lied, he never even dissected her. A part of me was relieved: We hadn't been the reason for our child to never be granted the gift of life. But at the same time, a part of me was sad – if there had been a baby, it would've been a proof of our love, a part of us both.  
__I wonder how mom would've reacted. _I laugh bitterly._ She probably would scream at us how wrong it was and that we would end up in hell if we didn't stop our foolishness right that minute. Little does she know that 1: ´Hell´ isn't all that bad – we could visit Kurai more often then – and 2: We're not going to end up there anyway. ´God´ loves all of us, even the worst of sinners (which, in moms eyes, I and Sara are).  
__Would mom even have considered the baby as her grandchild, or would she just see it as another creature – another abomination?_

I look at my own little angel once again._How could something that is born out of love be wrong? _I smile as I stroke away a strand of hair that has found its way to her cheek and she snuggles into my hand._God, how much I love her! I will love her till the day I die. _I kiss her carefully on her lips and lay down to sleep with a happy smile on my face.

* * *

**AN: **I would like to thank my friend **Cerridwene** for being my beta reader. Couldn't do this without you – but stop pulling me deeper down in the world of anime addiction! _grins  
_Protect the Fluff!

Don't forget to Read & Review now. Be nice though, this is my first fanfic. _smiles_


	3. To the doctor!

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still don't own it. If I did I would have just a liiittle more money on my bank account than I have now.  
"Blah" Speaking  
_Blah_ Thinking

* * *

**Chapter 2 – To the doctor!**

Setsuna suddenly woke up about six o'clock next morning when Sara jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom.  
"Sara? Sara, how are you feeling!" he yelled after her.  
"Oh, just peachy!" she yelled back only to be interrupted by another wave of nausea.  
"This does it, you're going to the doctor today."  
Sara came stumbling out of the bathroom and Setsuna hugged her, careful of not causing her to throw up right there and then.  
"Even if it's just the flu, you're definitely going to see the doctor."  
"But…"  
"No buts – you're going, and that's final."

"Sara Mudou?"  
"Yes, that's me." Said Sara and stood up.  
"Hi, my name is doctor Watanabe." He said and shook her hand.  
She glanced back. "Are you coming, or what?"  
Setsuna looked bewildered. "Ehm… You're sure you want me there?"  
She glared at him. "Of course I am!"  
"Excuse me." The doctor interrupted. "May I ask who you are?"  
"I'm Setsuna Mudou." He said without thinking.  
"Ah, the husband then?"  
The siblings almost choked on their breaths.  
"Yeah…" Setsuna managed to say at last. "I'm her husband."

_Not exactly right… But it's easier this way – no unnecessary questions._

Sara gave him a smile with just a little tint of sadness, took his hand and followed the doctor.  
He silently tried to comfort her by gently squeezing her hand and got a bright smile in return this time. She quickly gave him a light peck on the cheek.  
Watanabe had turned and now stood and smiled fatherly at them.  
"Ah, young love…" He chuckled.  
They both blushed.  
"If you step into this room, I'll be right with you." He said and went around the corner.  
They walked into the room and sat down on the chairs.  
Setsuna looked right into Sara's eyes. "Why were you sad when he thought that I was your husband?" He asked, already suspecting what the answer would be.  
Sara looked away, looked everywhere except for at Setsuna. "Because we can never have that…" She then said silently and met his gaze with eyes full of sorrow.

_I knew it…_

"I know that I'm ridiculous, that it's just a formality, but I think that all girls dream of getting married and having children – and I can't have that." A single tear ran down her cheek.  
The young boy stroke away the tear and kissed her gently. "I know… Don't you think that I wanted all that for us too?" He shifted her so she sat in his lap, wrapped up in his strong arms.  
"Marriage is such a silly thing, but… If I could, I would give you all you wanted. At least we have each other."  
Sara smiled and gently stroked his bangs. "I'm just silly… I don't know what's wrong with me – I have everything I want right here." She said, kissing him just as the doctor finally came back.  
"Sorry for interrupting, but maybe we should get on with the examination so you to can get home and continue that thought?" He grinned.  
Beet red, Sara nodded.  
"Now, what is it that is wrong with you?"  
"Well… For the last two days I've been throwing up most of the time, barely being able to keep anything down. My stomach aches almost all the time too."  
Watanabe glanced at Sara. "Mhm… Have you had any fever?"  
"No… I rarely get sick, and when I do I usually get a very high fever with it. That's what's confusing me."  
"Well then... I have a slight suspicion to what it could be." He reached her a small cup. "If you could fill this with some urine..."  
Sara frowned, confused. "Sure, if you need to…" She walked into one of the small bathrooms.

A comfortable silence laid over the room, but after a couple of minutes Sara came back with the cup – slightly embarrassed.  
"Well, that's all. Now we just have to wait a few minutes and then we're done here." Doctor Watanabe said.  
They small talked while they waited. Doctor Watanabe seemed to have a great sense of humour and was very easy to talk to.  
"And now it's done!" He suddenly said and looked at the test.  
Setsuna and Sara saw his frown, a frown that then grew into a grin.  
"Congratulations!"  
"Congratulations? Congratulations to what?" Setsuna was confused. What the hell did he mean by that? A sickness couldn't possibly be good, could it?  
"Congratulations to you being parents of course." The doctor's grin grew when he saw the youth's confusion.  
_Parents? Me and Sara? A baby...?_ Setsuna didn't believe his ears. It couldn't be right, he must be joking, he and Sara couldn't be parents – it wasn't possible!  
Sara tried to formulate a sensible meaning. "Parents? Baby...? How... When...?"  
"I would suspect that you two know that better than me." Watanabe teased. "I suspected it from the beginning, you have all the symptoms, I'm surprised that neither of you thought of it."

_It's because we somehow thought that it wasn't possible for us to have a baby together. A baby..._ _We're going to have a baby..._

Setsuna finally was able to make the words come out of his mouth. "A baby... Sara, we're going to have a baby!" He quickly embraced her and kissed her all over her face.  
She giggled tremendously. "Setsuna, stop it – it tickles!"  
He grinned and reached out his tongue at her. "I know it does."  
She sneered at him. "You do, do you?" With that she flung forward and started to tickle him.  
"Gah! Stop it!" I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
Doctor Watanabe chuckled as Setsuna slowly started to breath normally again.  
"Well.. How can we find out how far a long she is?"  
"We can book another appointment in four weeks and do an ultrasound if you want. Other than that, it's just a little mathematics for you to do. Just count from Sara's last period and when you've had sexual intercourse, and you should be able to figure out approximately when she got pregnant." He grinned at their embarrassment. "Well then, this is all for this time. I'll book you for another appointment for Tuesday in four weeks."  
They finished their business and walked out in somewhat of a daze.

Setsuna took a deep breath of the fresh summer air. "So..."  
"Yeah... So..." Sara looked terribly confused. "What're we going to do now?"  
"What do **you** want to do?" He glanced at her.  
"I... I don't know... I know we shouldn't, but..."  
"I know... We shouldn't, but... But I want this child." Setsuna's voice was full of determination.  
Sara's happy smile could compete with the sun at that moment. She flung herself in his arms.  
"I love you so much!"  
"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her lovingly. He laid his right hand on her still (not surprisingly) flat stomach. "Our baby..."  
She laid her own hand over his. "Yes... Our baby – and this time it's for real."  
They embraced and made their way home again.

"Are you crazy! I'm not naming a possible son of mine Raphael – I hate that name!"  
"Oh.. You do? Gee, I wonder why..." Sara rolled her eyes.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Setsuna narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to her.  
"Oh, nothing special... Just that you're jealous." She grinned triumphantly.  
"Jealous at what! I just don't like that perverted son of a bitch that calls himself an angel."  
"Sweetie... I hate to be the one that breaks it to you – but he **is **an angel."  
He glowered at her. "Haha, very funny..."  
"Yeah, I thought so too." She giggled. "So not Raphael – how about..."  
"Sara... We have about eight or nine months to decide what we're going to name our child, we don't have to rush it, you know."  
"But..."  
"Please? Can we at least take a break? You've been at it for an hour now..." Setsuna started to look very tired.  
Sara sighed. "Okay... But don't think that you're getting away!"  
Setsuna laughed and gave her a hug. "Have I ever told you that you're really cute when you get 'angry'?"  
"Just a couple of hundred times." She smiled and kissed him deeply.  
He returned her smile. "Then I haven't said it often enough..."

* * *

**AN: **I have never, ever been pregnant, so I'm not entirely sure about how the procedure goes. I hope it's not all too wrong here. I'm not sure how the doctors appointments are handled either (in Japan that is) because I'm one hundred percent Swedish and have never been in Japan. s_ighs deeply_

Thanks again to one of my best friends and beta reader **Cerridwene**. More Fushigi Yuugi to the people! Or at least **_more Nuriko to_** **_us!_** _grins_


	4. Breakfast

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like I'm swimming around in a load of money? No, I didn't think so. No, I don't own Angel Sanctuary - although I wish I did. 

"Fluff" Speaking  
_Fluff_ Thinking

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Breakfast **

The next day was sunny and simply put beautiful, the type of day when it seems like nothing can go wrong. How is it that every time you think that – **everything** goes wrong?

Setsuna woke up to the chirping of what felt like fifty or more birds. He let out a tired sigh and snuggled tighter to his beloved. A smile touched his lips when he rubbed one of his hands against her belly. _I still can't believe it… Parents? It just seems…weird and impossible. Although we should have known… _He blushed slightly when he thought about how the child was conceived; it wasn't exactly like they had been using protection all the time – although they should have known better. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could we be so stupid? What life have we given to this child? _He gave himself a mental beating.

Sara woke up to the sight of a frowning teenager, just a few centimeters away from her face.  
"What's wrong?"  
He flinched, not having noticed that she woke up.  
"I'm just thinking…"  
"Thinking of what? You don't frown like that unless it's something special."  
Setsuna wasn't certain that it was such a good idea to tell her what he had been thinking about.  
"Ehm…" 'Nothing special' wouldn't do this time – not when she was looking at him like that.  
"I was thinking about the baby." He finally said.  
"What about the baby? What about it made you look so solemn?"  
He swallowed hard; this was not going to be nice…  
"Well… It's just that I'm beginning to think that having this child wasn't exactly the best idea we've had."  
"WHAT!" She yelled furiously. "So now you all of a sudden don't want this child! Well, I do – so you can just take that opinion of yours and shove it up your.." She was interrupted by a fiery kiss from Setsuna.  
After a couple of panting breaths, Setsuna once again spoke. "Will you please let me finish this time?"  
Sara still muttered, but kept quiet while glaring at him.  
A sigh was heard. "The thing I was trying to say was: Do we really know what kind of life we're giving this child? How are we going to tell it about us being related and all?"  
Now it was Sara's turn to frown; she really hadn't given that any thoughts.  
"I… I don't know. But somehow we can manage it, I just know we can!"  
Setsuna let out another sigh and held her tight. "Yeah, I hope so… I just don't want the kid to have the same kind of childhood that we had. It wasn't exactly the easiest way to grow up."  
"I know, I was there too. Don't worry, we're going to give our baby the best childhood there have ever been!" She gave him a beaming smile.  
"Yeah, I really hope so…" Setsuna replied and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

Still, the gnawing feeling that something wasn't quite right wouldn't leave him. What the heck was wrong? Yesterday he had been ridiculously happy, but today it was like something suddenly had changed. He couldn't stop thinking of the things that could go wrong: How people would treat the child if they found out about its parents, how their mom would react if **she** found out… Should he and Sara tell their parents? It wasn't exactly like they didn't know what they felt for each other, but how would they react of having a grandchild, a grandchild made of the love between their own two children?  
Setsuna let out yet another deep sigh. Things would've been so much easier if they never had fallen in love with each other. Although he couldn't hold back a loving smile as he looked at the love of his life (and afterlife as well!).

"Come on, let's go out for breakfast!" Sara suddenly exclaimed and took her lover's hand.  
Setsuna couldn't help but laugh and followed her out the door.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To Kanda Soba of course!"  
The teenage boy could feel his mouth beginning to water just at the thought of the restaurant.  
"Yeah, Kanda Soba sounds okay." He managed to say at last.  
Sara just smiled at him. "Koi? You're drooling."

They settled down at the table in the corner and ordered their noodles right away.  
"God, I'm hungry!" Sara practically yelled.  
"No wonder.. You haven't eaten properly for the past few days, plus you are eating for two now." Setsuna grinned.  
She just glared at him. "Are you trying to say something? Are you trying to imply that I'm reveling?"  
"No, no, no! I'm just… Oh, look – the food is coming!"  
She sneered at him. "Nice saving, koishii."  
"Yeah, I thought so too." He grinned back.  
For the next thirty or something minutes they let the food silence their mouths and just enjoyed each other's company.  
Setsuna leaned back and let out a satisfied sigh. "That's what I call breakfast!"  
"Are you trying to say something about my cooking?" Sara teased.  
He was about to reply when he was beginning to feel uneasy. He glanced around the restaurant and saw a familiar figure.  
"Mom…" The whisper was impossible to hold back.  
Sara noticed that his eyes were fixated on something and let hers wander the same way. She tensed when they reached their target and drew in a hard breath.  
"What should we do?" Her voice sounded very frail at the moment.  
"I don't know… Maybe she won't notice us." Setsuna couldn't believe how unlucky they were. For the first time in months they had decided to eat out for breakfast, and the first person they stumbled over was the one person that they didn't want to meet. They hadn't met her since the day that Sara was meant to go to England and marry a man she'd never met – the day that she followed her heart and went with Setsuna instead. Their mother hadn't exactly approved of that, so they hadn't made any contact with her after that and she hadn't tried to get in contact with them either.

The middle-aged woman with her dark red, curly hair cut in a page, sat down at a table and ordered from the menu. She let her blue eyes roam over the local while she waited. In one of the corners of the restaurant she for a minute thought that she saw some familiar figures.  
She shook her head – why would they be here? Ever since Sara ran away with her brother she always thought that she saw them everywhere, but by now they should be miles away from Tokyo.  
"Mrs. your food is ready." The waiter said and put down the plate in front of her.  
Mrs. Mudou flinched; she had been so deep in thought that she didn't even notice him.  
She thanked him and started to eat her food, still pondering about the past.  
Once again she let her eyes wander to the corner where she saw the young couple, this time she examinated them more carefully. When she did, she almost choked on her noodles.  
_It **is **them! What are they doing here!_ She thought angrily. _They shouldn't even be in Tokyo anymore – they ran away before, they never should've come back, **never**!_

In their corner, Sara and Setsuna saw their mother stare at them with anger in her eyes.  
Setsuna sighed and shook his head sadly. "I think we safely can presume that she have seen us."  
Sara gripped his hand tightly. "Yeah… So what do we do now?"  
With gently fingers, Setsuna caressed her hand. "It's your call. We can either sit here until she leave, or we can walk out of here now, having to walk past her to get out. Or we could relax as much as we can, finish our meals and then go home – just as we planned to do from the beginning.  
With a bit sad, but loving smile Sara picked up her chopsticks to eat the last of her noodles.  
"You're right, we can't let her ruin our breakfast."

Mrs. Mudou felt her anger rise when she saw her children being so loving to each other – right out in the open. How dared they! Didn't they know how wrong it was; didn't they know that they were going to end up in hell for this?  
_Love… _She snorted to herself. _They don't have any idea of what love is; what they're doing isn't love – it's sick, twisted and wrong! Sara could've had such a wonderful life in England together with Andrew, but no – she just had to leave it all for **him**; that, that **thing**.  
_She didn't know exactly when she had stopped thinking of Setsuna as her son, but it was a long, long time ago. He always was so…different… Sara had always felt like her child, but Setsuna… She just gave birth to him, in her heart she never did feel any motherly love for him; sometimes she wished that Sara had been an only child.  
She had been so happy when she got pregnant the first time, and when she found out that it was a boy she was even happier, but when he was born… The first thought that came to her mind was: _What is wrong with this child?  
_She never told her husband about her feelings; she just went on as always, pretending nothing was wrong. When she got pregnant again, when Setsuna was just six months old, she was terrified. Never again did she want a child like that! But when Sara was born, she'd thought she looked like a little angel. That little girl became her whole world.

The middle-aged woman sighed deeply; unknowingly to her she at that moment sounded very much alike the son she refused to see as her own.  
Mrs. Mudou still pondered about why her children were there and why now, when she saw that they were beginning to make their way out of the restaurant.

Setsuna stood up and held out his hand to Sara. "Shall we go then, my tenshi?"  
She smirked at the nickname and took his hand in hers. "Yes, angel, let's go."

Mrs. Mudou followed the pair with her eyes. She snorted as they smiled at each other and held hands. When they kissed, she mentally flinched. _Disgusting! How can they live with themselves, don't they feel any shame?_

The beautiful couple prepared themselves mentally as they started to walk through the restaurant. They hung onto each other as if it was a matter of life and death.  
When they started to approach the table where their mother sat, they both tensed.  
Sara swallowed audible and glanced at her brother. "Should we say something?" She asked.  
Setsuna didn't answer, he just held her hand tighter.  
As they was about to pass by the table, Setsuna halted abruptly and turned to face one of his life's biggest fears.

"Hello mother." He said with a solemn expression.

**

* * *

AN:** Kanda Soba is a famous noodle restaurant in Tokyo.  
Koi: Love  
Koishii: Beloved  
Tenshi: Angel Kanda Soba is a famous noodle restaurant in Tokyo. 

I have no idea what Sara's English fiancé is called, I don't think that he's ever mentioned by name, but if you know what his name is – please tell me so I can correct it. Also: Does their mother have any first name? If she do, please, please, please tell me!

Again: Thanks to **Cerridwene** for beta-reading the chapters. There really was a lot for you to do this time, wasn't it? _grin  
_I also would like to thank my two other reviewers - it is always fun to read a positive review. Thank you for the compliments!

Don't forget to review now, people!


	5. Hi mom

**Disclaimer:** Have I owned it earlier? No? Then why do you think I would own it now? 

"Fluff" Speaking  
_Fluff_ Thinking

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Hi mom**

Mrs. Mudou's eyes shone with contempt.  
"What are you doing here?" She spat.  
"Hi mom, it's nice to see you too." Sara's voice was calm, much calmer than she felt inside.  
A bit of sadness made its way into Mrs. Mudou's expression when she looked her daughter in the eyes.  
"Why?" She whispered. "Why him, Sara?"  
"Because I love him, mom. You know that, you've known it for years."  
Setsuna tightened his hold of her hand once again.  
"Sara, let's go, this is not the place for this kind of discussion."  
"Where do you think you're…" Their mother started.  
Setsuna interrupted her. "We're going out of this restaurant. If you want to talk to us, you'll just have to follow."

With her mouth wide open, Mrs. Mudou stared after her children. The insolence of her sons  
statement enraged her; how dared he speak to his mother like that?  
For the moment she conveniently forgot that she usually refused to associate with him.  
She quickly finished the last of her meal and more or less rushed out the door.

About a block away, she saw Sara and Setsuna waiting for her. Setsuna held her daughter in his arms and locked eyes with his mother; his eyes empty of any emotion.  
"What do you want?" He asked rudely.  
Sara slapped him lightly on the arm.  
"Behave. You don't have to be nice, just behave." She said scoldering.  
Setsuna took in a deep breath and nodded.  
Mrs. Mudou saw the exchange between the couple and felt her anger rise.  
"How dare you? How dare you show yourselves like this - don't you feel any shame?"  
Sara looked fiercely at her mother.  
"Why should we? We haven't done anything to be ashamed of."  
"Nothing to be ashamed of! You, you…" Their mother almostlooked like she was having a seizure. She took a deep breath to calm herself.  
Sara continued arguing.  
"Who are you to judge us? Who are you to decide that what we're doing is wrong?"  
For a moment, Mrs. Mudou didn't know what to say. Her daughter's temperamental defence of her love stunned her, but after a couple of seconds she was able to form sensible meanings again.  
"Who am I to judge you? I'm your mother, that's who I am! Besides, the bible clearly says that it's wrong!"  
Setsuna couldn't help but snort, especially at the last comment. At the sound, his mother reluctantly turned her attention to him.  
"And what do **you** want?" She spat.  
"What do you know about what God wants and thinks? Have you spoken to him? No? I didn't think so…"  
His mother looked bewildered at him.  
"Of course I haven't spoken to him! God doesn't speak with ordinary humans, only with priests."  
A quiet laughter could be heard from the young lovers.  
Her mouth twisted in disdain.  
"And I suppose you two know exactly what he wants?"  
Now the siblings couldn't hold in their laughter anymore and it just burst.  
Mrs. Mudou looked perplexed at her children.  
"What's wrong with you? Have you lost it completely?"  
Setsuna and Sara laughed until they hardly could breathe anymore. They wiped the tears away from their eyes.  
"No, mom," Setsuna said, emphasizing the last word, "we haven't gone crazy. Thank you for the laugh though – we really needed that". He couldn't help but smirk at her.  
Mrs. Mudou felt her anger rise more and more for each passing moment. She couldn't believe how low her children had sunk; they also appeared to completely have lost their minds now.  
Setsuna interrupted her thoughts.  
"What do you want, mom?"  
The question startled her. For a swift moment she didn't know what to say.  
"What I want? I want my daughter back, I want to get her away from you and your incestuous influence – that's what I want!"  
A flash of rage filled Setsuna's eyes.  
"Still trying to separate us, eh? Haven't you learned by now that it's hopeless? We will never, ever leave each other again!"  
Sara smiled at his expression and kissed him on the chin.  
Mrs. Mudou felt disgust twirl around in her stomach when she saw the kiss.  
"Disgusting!" She spat.  
The siblings jerked at her outbreak.  
"I can't believe I've given birth to two such… Despicable beings! I'm ashamed of being your mother, I am ashamed of even being part of your family." Her eyes shone of disgust and contempt.  
"Then we don't need you either. We have our own family now!" Sara unconsciously laid a hand over her belly.  
Her mother's eyes widened slowly as she started to understand what Sara were implying. She clapped her hands over her mouth.  
"Oh God… Please don't say that…"  
Sara stood straight and proud.  
"Yes, it's true. I'm having a baby, and we're going to have our own family. We don't need you."  
Setsuna held her protectively, as if to protect her from their mother's outburst that was sure to come.  
"Detestable. How dare you! You will be sure to burn in hell for this!"

Setsuna smirked. _Here it comes,_ he thought. _The ordinary, self-righteous outburst from mom. She doesn't even know what she's talking about._ Some images of Kurai and Kira flashed by in his mind and he couldn't help his lopsided grin.

Mrs. Mudou couldn't help her rage when she saw his smile – it was the last drop for her. She rushed forward and slapped him over the cheek.  
Setsuna clenched his teeth and tried to control his temper. He let out somewhat of a growl.  
His mother automatically took a couple of steps back.  
"How dare you!" This time the outburst didn't come from Mrs. Mudou, but from her daughter. Sara stepped out from Setsuna's embrace and slapped her mother with all of her heart.  
Mrs. Mudou's head snapped back at the force of the hit. She raised a shivering hand to her hurting cheek.  
"You hit me…"  
Now it was Sara's turn to snort.  
"So you noticed? Of course I hit you - you hurt Setsuna! I'll never let anyone hurt him ever again."  
She gripped Setsuna's hand and stormed away with him. Mrs. Mudou was left behind, dumbfounded.

"I can't believe she did that! How dare she!" Sara muttered curses between her angry remarks on their mother.  
"Sara... Sara, it's okay. It didn't even hurt." He tried to calm her.  
She disregarded his attempts to console her.  
"It doesn't matter if it hurt or not, she has no right to hurt you!"  
The teenage boy let out a deep sigh.  
"No she doesn't, but it happened and there's nothing we can do to change it. Calm down now, this stress can't be good for the baby."  
Sara's eyes widened and she gasped.  
"Ah, the baby! I almost forgot... What kind of a mother am I?"  
A couple of tears made their way down her cheeks. Her brother sighed quietly.  
_Oh joy, the wonderful mood swings...  
_He put an arm around her shoulders.  
"You're going to be a great mother."  
She looked up at him with tearful eyes.  
"Do you really mean that?"  
"Of course I do. Let's go home now."  
Sara put an arm around his waist and smiled.  
"Yeah, let's go home. Let's go to **our** home."

Mrs. Mudou still stood perplexed, as though she had been glued to the spot.  
_How... Why...?_ _She hit me... She hit **me. **_She couldn't believe how low her daughter had sunk. It was all **his** fault!  
Her little innocent, sweet angel had been depraved by that monster. She was in the middle of whining to herself about the loss of her little girl when a thought strought her.  
_Oh my God... My children are having a child!_ She felt the nausea overflowing her, she emptied her stomach in a nearby bush.  
_No, it can't be, I refuse to let it be true. She is **not** having his baby!  
_A wicked grin grew on her lips as she tought of a way to seperate those two for good.

In an apartment not too far away, a young couple sat leaned against each other.  
As they whispered loving words against each others lips they were unaware of the hardships that waited for them just around the corner.  
Right here and now, all they knew was that they had each other – and for them, that was enough.

**

* * *

AN**: And that's it for this time. I want to thank Cerridwene (as usual) for helping me with beta-reading. I also want to thank Squall'sScar again for helping me out with the intro. 

12 reviews?Wow... It may not sound much to you, but to me it's almost overwhelming. Arigatougozaimasu! I wouldn't exactly complain if you keep using that little button down there to the left... _grins_


	6. Surprise, surprise!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need to keep this up? I DON'T OWN IT! 

"Fluff" Speaking  
_Fluff_ Thinking

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Surprise, surprise! **

It had now been two weeks and the time had come for their second appointment with doctor Watanabe.  
Both siblings were nervous, but nervous in a giddy kind of way.

"Ah, the beautiful, young Mudou couple! It's nice to see you again." Doctor Watanabe exclaimed, making the youngsters blush.  
Sara flinched when the liquid was smeared on her stomach.  
"It's cold!"  
The doctor chuckled lightly.  
"I assure you that it's supposed to be like that. Won't it be worth it when you see your child?"  
Sara smiled brightly and looked at the little screen.  
Watanabe started to explain what they saw.  
"Let's see here.. Here, you have the spine, and the head, and here…" He looked closely at the screen.  
"What's wrong?" Setsuna started to get worried when the doctor didn't say anything.  
Then the good doctor just smiled.  
"Well, congratulations young boy – looks like you have done a really good job here."  
"Huh?" Was Setsuna's very intelligent reply.  
"As I was saying: Here, you have a spine, and a head, and here," he pointed slightly to the right," you have another spine and another head. Congratulations – you're going to have twins."  
Setsuna's jaw practically hit the floor and Sara appeared to be as shocked as him.  
"It looks like you're in about the twelfth or thirteenth week of the pregnancy and everything seems to be just fine. How about I book you in for the check-up in two months?"  
Stunned, Sara just nodded.

The teens more or less stumbled their way back home and threw themselves down on the bed.  
"Twins…" Setsuna murmured.  
"Yeah… I'm fifteen and pregnant with twins…" Sara could hardly believe it.  
_We're just teenagers. How in all three worlds are we going to be capable of handle twins?_ Setsuna frowned as he thought about all the hard work two children would take and groaned.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"About how I have to find a better job. It's expensive enough with one child – but two?" Simultaneous sighs was heard. Though Sara suddenly started to giggle. Setsuna glanced at her.  
"What's so funny?"  
"I just began to think about twins. It almost seems like a pattern here – just look at all the twins there are among the angels." She giggled again.  
Setsuna thought back and started to laugh softly.  
"Maybe not the best role models… Alexiel and Rosiel, Astarte and Astoreth, Michael and Lucifer… It could have been better." He gave her a lopsided grin.  
"Let's hope it's two girls then, that's one pair that hasn't been done before." Sara beamed.  
Setsuna held her tightly and kissed her on the temple.  
"As long as they're healthy, I'm happy."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Just as long as we don't name a possible boy Rosiel!"  
"Damn, another name thrown in the trash can."  
"Why you little..!"  
The happy pairs laughter soon turned to passionate moans as they 'celebrated' the good news.

About an hour later, Sara suddenly exclaimed: "Setsuna, do we have any pickles at home?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Do we have any mustard?"  
_Do I really want to know?_ "Yes… Why?"  
"I just had this huge craving for pickles with mustard."  
Setsuna made a disgusted face. "Pickles with mustard? You women are weird…"  
His sister giggled and pointed out. "Just be happy that I'm not having angel-cravings."  
"And dear I ask what angel-cravings are?"  
"Oh, nothing special… Just hunt down humans for food or just going on a killing spree - the ordinary things pregnant women do." With a teasing grin, Sara left for the kitchen.  
"Yeah, like that's true.." Her brother muttered. "It can't be, we should have heard something about it then – shouldn't we? Hey, Sara, what did you mean by that!"  
Sara stood in the kitchen, nibbling on a pickle. She smiled sweetly at him. "You're really gullible sometimes, you know that?"  
Our favourite, gullible teen let out a relieved sigh and kissed her. "Please don't scare me like that again, okay? And by the way: Eeww!" He made a face at the taste of pickles and muster on his tongue.  
"You haven't seen anything yet, koibito. I'm just getting started…"

Setsuna shivered. He really, **_really _**didn't want to know.

"You know, even if there were some weird angel-cravings, I wouldn't get them. We're not angels anymore, remember? At least not angels with powers."  
"I don't know about that. You'll always be **_my_** angel, Sara." Setsuna said and hugged her.  
Sara's eyes filled with tears in an instant. The young man was bewildered and didn't know what to do or say.  
With a tear-stricken face, Sara flung herself in her lover's arms.  
"That was so sweet!" She exclaimed and embraced him tight.  
Trying to find the right words, Setsuna hesitantly said: "So… You're happy about what I said?"  
"Of course I am! Don't you see that?" Sara was beginning to get angry now.  
"Sure…" _Wonderful…I just love mood swings…  
_The young girl in his arms gave him a quick peck on the chin and went back to her beloved pickles. Setsuna just stared at her and decided that he was better off to watch the TV instead.

As he sat at watched some comedy show, he started to think about the time that he and Sara had run away. When they turned on the TV and saw that Kira had taken the blame for Katou's 'murder'. _I wonder what would've happened if we hadn't gone back. Maybe Kira would still be alive, Sara never would have died, I wouldn't have become Messiah and… And we would have been miserable… No matter how hard everything's been, I would do it all again, just to be with Sara. To me, all is worth to be with her._

"Setsuna, why in all three worlds haven't we got any milk at home!"  
A fuming, pregnant, young woman stood in the doorway and glared at her brother.  
"Because you drank the last this morning?" As soon as he had said it, he knew that it definitely wasn't the right answer. "I mean, I was just on my way out to buy some right now!"  
Sara's glare softened a bit. "If you're going to the grocery store, could you pick up some liver pâté and mayonnaise too?"  
"Please don't tell me that you're going to eat those things together?"  
Once again, Sara glared at him. "Why? Is there something wrong with it!"  
"No, no, no! It's probably really good…" Setsuna could barely hold in his shudder.  
To stop new arguments from forming, and getting his ass kicked by his little sister, the teenage boy quickly made his way to the grocery store.

_Why didn't we use protection? _He thought miserable. _It seemed like such a good idea at the moment…_ He sighed deeply.  
"What's the problem, young man?" A friendly voice asked.  
Setsuna looked up at an old, friendly looking woman. He gave her a tired grin.  
"My girlfriend is pregnant." He simply said.  
The woman gave him an understanding smile.  
"With twins."  
She couldn't help but gasp. "Twins? Congratulations!"  
"Yeah..Thanks…"  
"Let me guess: She's got the cravings?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Well… My late husband had the same look every time I got pregnant and started to have my cravings. The poor man… I really admire him for being able to handle everything. The mood swings, the cravings, and not to talk about the labour…"  
Setsuna felt a chill go down his spine at the thought. _I haven't even thought about that…  
_The old woman chuckled at the boy's horrified expression. She laid a comforting hand at his shoulder. "Don't worry about it, lad. You're young, you're going to get through it all just fine."  
Even though he just had met this woman, and she hadn't done anything special, Setsuna felt calmer. "Thank you."  
"Anytime, boy. And now you ought to hurry up if you're out on cravings shopping. You wouldn't want to make a pregnant woman wait." She smiled warmly and continued on her way.  
Setsuna jerked and quickly picked up his groceries and made his way home again.

"Tadaima!" He said as he walked inside.  
"Okaeri, koishii." Sara smiled at him and snatched the bag out of his hands. She immediately started to search through it for her things.  
"Nice to see you too…" Setsuna grumbled.  
"Aaaww… You're so cute when you pout!" Sara flung herself in his arms and kissed him.  
"Please don't take the things I say or do so seriously, it's just my hormones speaking, okay?"  
Her partner couldn't help but smile and kiss her. "I'll try… But I don't promise anything."  
The teenage girl giggled. "It feels like it's just as good if you don't. We're both to hotheaded to be able to never argue."  
"Sad, but true…" Setsuna grinned and kissed her once again. "By the way, I bought some ice cream. Do you want some?"  
Sara's eyes lit up right at the moment that he mentioned ice cream. "What flavour?"  
"Vanilla and chocolate."  
"I love you, I love you, I love you!" Sara shouted and hugged him tightly.  
"Can't breathe…"  
His sister reached out her tongue at him. "I'll try to remember that you're so fragile the next time." With that, she raced out to the kitchen.  
He raced after her, caught her and embraced her from behind in his strong arms. "I love you enormously, you know that? I don't know what I would do if I lost you again. I don't know if I ever would be able to go on."  
His warm breath on her ear made a shiver go down Sara's spine. "Lucky for us that we wont have to go through all that again then. We'll always be together."

Both had a foreboding feeling at that simple statement, but shook it off and instead filled their own mouths and their partner's face with ice cream.

* * *

**AN:** Koibito: Sweetheart, lover. 

My ordinary thanks to **Cerridwene** for beta-reading and just being there. Love ya, 'sister-in-law'. _smiles brightly_

**chriss**: I've tried, the lords know I've tried; but they refuse to do anything but fluff, the disobedient little... Ahem... I hope I'm going to be able to bring in at least some complexity later on though.

If you've read this far, please push the little button on the left and leave an opinion too. Pretty please with sugar on top?


	7. Motherly Love

** Disclaimer:** Do I look Asian to you? Although some people **have **thought that…. But **NO**, I do not own Angel Sanctuary. 

"Fluff" - Speaking  
_Fluff - _Thinking

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Motherly Love**

In a small apartment in Tokyo, a red-haired, middle-aged woman was talking in the phone.  
"You understand, then? Good, then I will see you in a week."  
Mrs. Mudou hung up the phone and smiled bitterly. _Soon… Soon you will come back to me, Sara…_

In another apartment, two teenagers ran around, chasing each other.  
"Hah! Got you!" the older one exclaimed.  
Sara wiggled in her lover's arms. "You're cheating!"  
Setsuna grinned. "Yeah? How come?"  
His sister frowned a bit but then beamed at him. "Because, you're using the face that you're stronger than me against me!"  
When Setsuna laughed, Sara attacked his sides with her fingers. He immediately started to squirm, laughing his head off.  
"No, please stop! You're cheating!" the words were barely heard because Setsuna laughed so much.  
"Well, then we're even, aren't we?" Sara grinned. She liked that Setsuna was stronger than her – it made her feel protected – but when he used it against her, she used her 'secret weapon': The fact that Setsuna was extremely ticklish.  
As for now, said boy lay on the floor with tears running down his face after laughing so hard.

"I give up, I give up," he panted.  
His sweet little angel (at least when she wanted to be…) was smiling victoriously, standing over him. With a smirk, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down into his lap.  
They smiled at each other and rubbed their noses. Setsuna kissed Sara on the cheek.  
"You know I really love you, don't you?" he gave a contented smile.  
"Of course I know you do, you baka. I love you too." She gave him a light kiss on the nose.

"And now we've got the proof of our love too," she grinned and put her hands on her slightly rounded belly.  
Suddenly Sara sat up straight in his lap. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. "Is something wrong with the babies?"  
His sister merely smiled and rubbed her stomach. "They kicked… I felt them kick!" At that moment, Sara's smile could have rivalled the sun.  
Setsuna grinned and put his hands too on her belly, feeling the small movements of his children inside of her; it was an amazing feeling to be able to actually feel that there were living beings in there.

_My children… No – our children,_ he thought. He could barely grasp the fact that in about twenty-two weeks, they were going to be parents – to twins, no less. According to the society they were barely more than kids themselves, but after all that they had gone through they had matured more than one could've expected. Neither of them felt that they had something in common with the people in their own age anymore; sometimes it felt like they had missed out on something, but at least they still had each other – and for them, that was more than enough.

_Who need friends that are full of prejudices? I have the love of my life in my arms and we're going to have a family soon – life can't get much better than this._ Setsuna smiled and held Sara tighter. "Promise me you'll never leave me?"

Sara looked a bit confused but smiled and kissed him. "Of course I'll never leave you. I love you more than anything – why would I ever want to leave you?"  
Her partner relaxed somewhat and kissed her again. As they mumbled sweet nothings to each other, they were unaware of the shadows that lurked just around the corner.

The day after, Setsuna stood in the door saying goodbye to his lover, as it was time for him to go to work again.  
"Do you have to?" When Sara looked at him with her big, pleading, golden eyes, Setsuna almost agreed with staying at home - but sadly enough they really needed the money…  
He hardened himself and gave her a peck on her forehead. "I'm sorry, but you know that I have to go", he gave her one more kiss and left their apartment.

Sara sighed deeply. "Now what? I've got absolutely nothing to do."  
She wandered around in the apartment a bit, wondering what she could do to while away some time. Ever since the beginning of her pregnancy, she had to find something – anything – to do; she got restless if she hadn't something to do all the time.  
After about an hour of wandering in circles, Sara was practically climbing the walls when the doorbell rang.  
She frowned. _Who could come here now? We're not expecting anybody…_

As she opened the door, she froze.  
"Hello again, Sara", the redheaded woman said and smiled.  
"Mom…" The teenager's breath got caught in her throat.  
An unknown man in a suit turned to Mrs. Mudou. "Is this the one?"  
"Yes, this is my daughter."  
At the confirmation, the man took a hold of the young girl's wrist.  
"What? What are you doing!" Sara shrieked.  
"You, young lady, are coming with us. Your run away from home ends here."  
"Let me go! I'm not going back again! I am home!" she tried to get a hold of something, anything that could help her out.  
"Until you're eighteen, your home is with your mother," the man said with a calm voice.  
"My home is with Setsuna!"

Mrs. Mudou slapped her daughter on the cheek. "You're coming home again, and that's final. There's nothing that you or he can do about it", she said with an emotionless voice.  
Sara stared at the woman she at one time had called mother and slowly said: "Maybe I have to go with you, but the only home I've got, is right here. Your place will never, ever be home to me again", her eyes burned with passion.  
Her mother laughed bitterly. "We will see about that…" She gave the suited man a nod and he led Sara out of the apartment, without even giving her the chance to pack her things.

_Setsuna! No! We promised we never would be apart again! Help me… Setsuna!_

The man that led Sara out of the apartment soon found out that it wasn't as easy as he thought to 'bring back' a teenage girl: she kicked and screamed all the way to the car, making the neighbours look out of their doors and windows. Even though the young girl apparently did not want to go with the unknown man, no one made a move to help her.  
Sara struggled as if her life depended on it, but a small, fifteen year old girl doesn't have much of a chance against a full-grown man. He more or less tossed her into the car. Instinctively she protected her belly and yelled on the top of her lungs: "Are you out of your mind! I'm pregnant, you son of a bitch, be careful!" The man didn't answer, he just glared at her and rubbed one of the many bruises she had given him.

Sara snorted at him and turned to her mother. "Mom, why are you doing this?"Mrs. Mudou thanked the social worker for his help and started the car before she answered.  
"It's all right now, honey, he won't be coming anywhere near you ever again."  
Sara looked at her mother with dread. _Oh no…_"Mom… What have you done?"  
"I'm just taking you home again, sweetie. That awful… thing can't do anything about the laws. Until you're eighteen, you belong to me."  
"I belong to nobody but Set…", the young girl's sentence was cut short when her mother gave her another slap.  
"Don't ever say that name in my presence again!" Mrs. Mudou eyes were full of rage.  
Her daughter lifted a trembling hand to her aching cheek and looked at her mother with big eyes. "Why shouldn't I? He's your son…"  
"That person is not my son. I don't have a son!"

By now, Sara was beginning to panic. She knew very well that their mother didn't approve of the sibling's love for each other and never had loved her son as much as her daughter, but she never had driven it this far. It seemed like their mother had finally snapped.  
The golden-haired teen leaned back in her seat and gazed out of the window. _There isn't anything I can do now. All I can do is 'go with the flow' and hope that I somehow will find my way back to him…_ She sighed deeply and a few tears trickled down from her beautiful eyes. _Please help me, Setsuna…_

As the blond teenager put the box down, he suddenly jerked his head up."Sara…?" he mumbled to himself. He could have sworn that he had heard her calling for his help, but with a shake of his head he continued to pile up the boxes.  
_Please help me, Setsuna…_ His lover's voice whispered to him as if she was in the same room.  
Worry started to fill the young man's body. _No… Not again... Sara!_  
Setsuna rushed in to his boss, mumbling something about family problems, and ran all the way home. After about half an hour he arrived at his destination; he pulled the door open so hard that it almost lifted from its hinges.

"Sara! Sara, where are you!" he yelled.  
A careful knocking on the still open door interrupted his frantic search for his girlfriend.  
"What!"  
The woman jerked a bit at his outburst, but took a deep breath and turned to him. "You're searching for the young girl that lived here, right?" at Setsuna's nod, she continued, "A man in a suit and a red-haired woman was here and…"  
"A red-haired woman… When were they here? Where did they take her?" the questions spurted out of him.  
"About an hour ago. I don't know where they took her, but she was forced into a car with the woman. I'm impressed they managed to do it though, I've never seen anyone fighting so hard to get away before."  
"Why didn't anyone stop them? If she didn't want to go with them, why didn't you stop them!" Setsuna's voice cracked and he fell to the floor crying.  
His neighbour whispered an apology and quietly closed the door after her.

A low grumble started in the young man's throat, making its way out it had grown into nothing more than a howl.  
Setsuna's howl of sadness was heard all over the block, and his neighbours all bowed their heads in shame over having done nothing. The young boy's voice was so full of grief and anguish that many couldn't help their own tears from falling.

After a while, Setsuna started to somewhat calm down. He took a deep breath and with a determined look, he said: "Don't worry Sara; I'm going to take you back. I promised you that we would never be apart again, and that's one promise I'm definitely going to keep."

* * *

**AN:** Gomen nasai! _Crouch of the Wild Tiger a'la Ranma ½ style_  
I'm sorry that it have taken me so long to update this. My muses just flew away for a while, but now they're back. Let's just hope that they stay put this time. 

**Baka:** Fool, idiot.

** Jea Kinnaran:** Thank you. _blushes_ I was really, really glad when I read your review. To read such praise really made my day. Heck, I think it even made my month! _grins_

Don't forget to use that button down there now, folks!


	8. Longing

**Chapter 7 – Longing**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

Sara sat in a rocking chair, gazing out of the window. With a deep sigh, she laid her hand over her enlarged belly. "How are you two doing in there?" A couple of movements seemed to answer her. She smiled wistfully. "So you miss daddy too?" 

It had been two weeks now, and Sara was halfway through her pregnancy – her belly now of a very noticeable size. Her mother took care of her like she would do with a little child, but never mentioned the name of the babies' father. She almost seemed to have repressed the fact that her son was the one that had impregnated her daughter.  
Sara, on the other hand, thought of him every second of the day. How could she not? His children were bouncing around inside of her, making it feel like they were playing with her intestines. Not the most pleasant feeling, but she was glad that she had them – no matter what happened, she would always have a living reminder of him.

The teenager hovered between being sure that Setsuna any day now would come and rescue her, and feeling totally hopeless – thinking that she would never get away from her mother again. Although today it was a mixture of both: one side of her felt like Setsuna would burst in through the door at any moment now, while the other side felt like all hope was gone – he wasn't going to come and get her. But every time she felt down and that everything was hopeless, one or both of her children would kick and remind her that no matter how dark reality may seem, hope always were there.

She stroked her belly gently and smiled. "Don't worry, daddy's going to come and save us soon – you'll see.

* * *

Setsuna was frantic. No matter where he turned to, to get help – he always got the same answer: They couldn't do anything to help him because of the fact that Sara was a minor and their mother had the law on her side. The fact that the teenagers loved one another more than anything didn't matter, and some of the people that he turned to looked at him in disgust when they found out the reason to why he so desperately tried to get his sister back. 

Today he decided to go to Dr. Watanabe. Sara's next appointment was scheduled for today, and he desperately hoped that she would go there – even if he deep inside didn't think that their mother would allow her to do so.

Dr. Watanabe smiled gently at the young man in front of him. "I'm sorry, but it seems like she isn't coming…"

"I know," Setsuna groaned, "But I just hoped that…" A sob escaped from behind the hands he had put his head in.

The doctor tried to comfort him the best he could. "If you don't mind telling me: What happened?

The teenager sighed deeply and nodded, and bit for bit he told the whole story – excluding the bit about the angels and demons and such, of course.

Watanabe sat quiet and listened to the story, nodding every now and then. When Setsuna finished, he gave a lopsided smile. "I actually suspected as much."

The teen just stared at him, and Watanabe's smile grew into a grin. "You're way too young to get married, and the fact that you look very much alike didn't exactly help either."

Setsuna blushed a bit. "Yeah, I guess so… You don't think what we're doing is disgusting and wrong?"

The doctor smiled gently at him. "I think that you can't help who you love, and that the society shouldn't try to stop you. It's not like you're hurting anyone with what you're doing."

Setsuna returned the smile, relieved that at least someone understood. Then he sighed. "I just don't know what to do anymore. It feels like I've tried everything," he said in a very tired voice.

"Have you tried to go there and just grab your girl and run?"

The blond blinked a few times. It sounded so easy when he said it like that. Why not? It wasn't like they hadn't done it before. Then it dawned at him. "We don't have anywhere to go. That woman still has the law on her side, we can't even get out of the country without her help…"

The doctor frowned in thought and then shrugged. "Then take her, run, and stay hidden."

Setsuna wasn't very fond of that idea though – what kind of life would that give to their children?

"Good luck, I hope that you'll live a long and happy life together with your children," Watanabe said his farewell.

Setsuna thanked Dr. Watanabe for his help and advice, and shook his hand for the last time.

As he left the building he knew that this was the last time that he got to see the doctor. He felt a bit sad – Watanabe was the only one (except for a couple of angels and demons) that knew about his and Sara's relationship without condemning them. A deep sigh left his lips once again; sure, he just had to go there and "kidnap" Sara – but then what? Where would they go? Where could they be safe?

After he had pondered about it for a bit, a light was beginning to show in his eyes. "Of course! Why haven't I thought about **that** before?" he smiled light-heartedly and ran to their apartment with new hope shining in his eyes.

* * *

Sara sighed deeply. Several weeks had gone by, and she was now in the eight month of her pregnancy. By now she had lost almost all hope of ever seeing her beloved Setsuna again; although somewhere deep inside of her there was a voice screaming that he was coming for her. 

"Here's your breakfast, sweetie."

The young girl looked tiredly at her mother; she had been taking care of her all this time, but she just couldn't take it anymore -it drove her crazy! She couldn't go anywhere without her mother following her, and when ever she mentioned the babies' father, she tensed and changed the subject. It seemed like for her, the babies were Sara's and only hers – in her mind they didn't have a father at all.

The former angel looked down at her food and felt her stomach turn a bit, but she knew that she had to eat it for her children's sake. She slowly ate it, swallowing the bread with a grimace.

Afterwards she sat at her usual place at the window, gazing out on the rain.

_Setsuna… Where are you, why haven't you come for me? We all miss you… Please come for us, please save us…

* * *

_The young boy smiled. "So it's all settled then? We can live here?"

The other person grinned. "Of course! You two are always welcome here!"

Setsuna smiled happily and waved goodbye. "I'll see you soon – and then I'll have Sara with me!"

The person waved back. It was going to be nice to see them both again, and this time they were going to have their children with them. The person smirked and started to prepare its home for the little family.

* * *

**AN:** I'm sorry that I haven't updated for so long (again…) and that it is so short, but it felt like a good place to end this chapter. I've gotten sidetracked by other series and read lots and lots of manga. I have to recommend that you read Bokura no Oukoku (Our Kingdom) – that manga is just great! I'm somewhat addicted to it now. _smiles sheepishly_

Anyway… Just so you know – the next chapter will be the last. I don't have any inspiration for this story, so I'm going to finish it while it's still good and continue with my other fics instead.

**DireSwine:** Why, thank you! _blushes_ Yeah, it's always nice to get some specific feedback. I know that I'm portraying Mrs. Mudou a bit simple, but that's actually the way I think she is portrayed in the manga. It's not an excuse, but this is: I really **hate** that woman! If I portrayed her more in detail… I really don't want to know what'd happen. _grin_

**Jea Kinnaran:** Nice too see you again, and thanks once again. I tried to reach you by e-mail, but never got a response – so I hope you're satisfied with this chapter as it is.

**Cerridwene: _NOOOO!_** Not my lemonpermit! Everything is better now, yes? Pleeease don't my lemonpermit away... _cries_ Don't you like me anymore..? _cries even more_


End file.
